Survival Comes First
by Frostbytegamez
Summary: The Is a Minecraft Fanfic! This is about using your senses and fighting for your life. The book is sad but it's full of action and Adventure. I'm going to be publishing the book 2 and I am working on book three at the moment! Hope you enjoy and give it a chance!


_**SCF**_

 _ **Chapter 1 :The Flight**_

June 6, 2000

2:35 pm

Entry 1

It is a beautiful day with the sun shining. Ronnie would rather be outside swimming than going to the Bahamas from America. I really wish he would lighten up a bit and know that many kids at six don't get to go to other countries like this at his age. Though I think it is the fear of flights he has.

9:45pm

Entry 2

Ronnie has fell asleep after he ate dinner. I got up to talk to the attendant just to make conversation. She was very beautiful and I knew I could talk to her because I just got my divorce with Ronnie's mom. We made small talk and I went back to my seat and went to sleep.

 _ **Chapter 2:Loss of Conscience**_

June 7, 2000

7:45 Am

Entry 3

*Everybody stay in your seats it is going to be a bumpy ride*

I looked at my gps to see where we are and it went to *Malfunction Mode* The attendant ran down the aisle checking all the seat belts. I made sure that Ronnie was still asleep I didn't want him to be scared about what was going on.

8:00Am

Entry 4

Every minute the ride got bumpier and bumpier. I rose the rollup blinds to see what was going on outside and in the distance I see a gigantic grey cloud of electricity. I had a feeling the pilots would not know where they were going so I strapped the safety straps on Ronnie and I.

I threw the emergency air bags down just in-case of the plane going down. What made me scared was the Attendant strapped herself down two.

*We are entering an unknown whether this may be dangerous strap yourself down*

When we entered the cloud the electricity it tampered with the wings of the airplane and the left side wing fell off. Thats when we started to go down. It felt like a your first time on a roller coaster though it wasn't just 100ft it was more like 2000 ft at the most. My adrenaline was rushing and the first thing that came to my mind was protect Ronnie. I held him back to the seat. While I was trying my hardest to defy gravity I saw a person fly out their seat to the back of the plane and the front head of the plane fall off. Thats were my conscience cuts off.

 _ **Chapter 3: Frightful sights.**_

June 7, 2000

8: 31am

Entry 5

I awoke to see the attendant with a axe in her back. Frightened I could not get up or look around. It was just like the lights turned off and then another thing happened. When I awoke again I saw a man run out of the plane. Then the same thing happened the lights turned off then turn on and I awoke to see a tribal looking man pick up Ronnie and walk out.

9:45am

Entry 6

I regained control of my body and got up. My first priorities were to find my son and survivors. From the looks of it there were none. The man who flew out of his seat land head first breaking his neck on a emergency door. All of the passengers were gone except for a few who were already dead and bloody. I looked outside of what seems to look like the wilderness. I knew this was going to have to be survival of the fittest so I went the the cargo spot and got a backpack and all the food and drinks I could gather. I did what I thought was a horrific thing and grabbed the axe out of her back. Blood dripped of the tip of the bladed part like when you turn on the water in a faucet.

 _ **Chapter 4: The search for survivors**_

June 7, 2000

2:34pm

Entry 7

After hours and hours I continually walked for signs of something. I kept hearing things in the trees and behind me. I didn't know if it was a going to kill me or not but I kept walking. Then the rustling got faster and I started to run and what ever it was it was running after me and I didn't dare look back until I reached a Camp. The camp was made of wood and straw. "Hey" something whispered. "Back to the sound of my voice". it said. "How do I know I can trust you". I said. "If you dont want to die then you will back up to the sound of my voice". I usually don't trust people but I backed up slowly to the bushes were the voice was coming from. When I turned around there were two scythe looking blades to my neck."I'm a friendly don't worry I thought you were one of the others, My names Grim". "Well um Grim my name is Jalen"."Nice well I have a safe place to stay but never go to the cannabis tribal town i'll tell you more when we get there".

3:02pm

Entry 8

We get to the place he calls "safe" at a flat land with a lake. There was a woman sleeping in the tent when I passed by and I couldn't help but ask"Who is that sleeping in there"?"Oh thats Primrose she just went through a lot with the cannibals". I looked confused and he started to explain."Long time ago these people from as long as I can remember the people had a religion that said anyone you meet you eat and that will make the gods happy and give them eternal life. They eat everything and anything and they roam the island". "Wait we are on a Island so that means were close to the Bahamas"! I started to get excited."Hey friend i'm sorry but you just landed right in the middle of the bermuda triangle the MYSTERY OF EVERY MISSING THING FROM 1920 TO THE PRESENT, nothing gets out of the electric mist". Just when my hopes got high they fell back low."Well I'm going to find my son".

3:15pm

Entry 9

Hey I'll bring everyone to meet you. He brought three people over. "This hunk a stuff is Koba he is the hands on crafter and fighter. This is Nighthawk he is a ninja and dangerous if you're not careful at night, and Primrose she is Fast insanely fast on her feet"."But what the meaning of all those skills if no weapons"? "Thats where you're wrong"Said Koba."My weapons are my fist , Nighthawks weapons are his Compound bow and his Stone head dagger, Grim has dual stone scythes and with his bow and modified arrows, and prim has a axe". said Koba."My stone scythes have a sharp iron medal to be precise at the ends of the tips but just saying"."Oh guys his name is Jalen but he needs a code name like"."BONEYBOY".Yelled Koba."MEDIOCRE".Yelled Grim."How about, Viber its short and sweet".Said prim. "Yea it sounds nice".Said Nighthawk saying his first words. "What do you want your weapons to be Viber"?asked Prim while Grim and Koba were still arguing over meaningless names."I like large axes and bows".I said. "Ok i'll have it done by sundown".Prim went off and found materials. Grim and Koba broke it up and Grim showed me to my tent.

 _ **Chapter 6:Clues to son**_

June 8, 2000

6:45 am

Entry 10

Last night I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking about Ronnie and how scared he must be for a random man to have him. When I looked around my tent my eyes glanced on a note. It read:

Dear Viber,

Your weapons are outside of your tent. We usually get up and have a hunt for breakfast every morning at 10:30am. Be up by then!

from Primrose.

I went outside to be greeted by two nice weapons. The ax she made me was large, yellow with a sharp blade edge. The bow Prim made me was very nice. It had a fresh wood smell and a nice smooth rope on both ends. I thought to myself ~There is no more time to wait, Ronnie is out there and I need to find him~. It was still dark outside and I had about three to four hours to stay out and search for Ronnie.

June 8, 2000

7:00am

Entry 11

I've been searching for a bit and I managed to get back to the plane and find some clues. I found tracks of blood on the ground, so I followed the smelly trail.

June 8, 2000

7:32am

Entry 12

I finally got to what looked like a cave. The first step I took in smelled awful. Took my lighter out of the back pack and lit it. As I walked in blood was dripping from the ceilings and on to my head. I didn't want to look up I wanted to go deeper. The lighter revealed small hand prints same size as Ronnies. Though I was deeper than what I expected. I took one step deeper. That was my first mistake, There was a bone on the ground and when I stepped on it crushed."who is in my home". I was too scared to answer."Who IS in here".At that moment I put my lighter out and I took my axe out to defend myself. "COt shantain".It yelled. All of a sudden I heard about 6 things walking around me. My second mistake was running. My adrenaline was pumping and I ran . The what I think were cannibals were chasing me knocking down everything and anything they could to get me. I took my lighter out, Lit it and looked above. Dead bodies were on the roof of the cave and the cannibals were climbing the top. When I got to the woods Primrose and Grim came to the top."GET OUT OF THERE VIBER"Grim Yelled. As I jumped out of the cave Primrose threw Sharpen rocks from a distance, while Grim fought them up close. I came in and join the fight of chopping off limbs and disfiguring their faces.

 _ **Chapter 7:Chief to Chief**_

June 8, 2000

7:50

Entry 13

"*Pant* *Pant* That was a work out".Grim Said. "Don't fall asleep yet I hear someone coming from the cave, Prepare yourselves".Said Prim. A cannibal came from the shadows but it was no ordinary cannibal. It had what looked like religious and powerful accessories on him. He also looks more well nourish then the other cannibals. "You made a mistake outsiders, Death comes upon you. The three chiefs of this dystopia; me Claws, Hawk, and Koba". Said Claws harshly. "WHAT DO YOU ME DEATH COMES UPON US. THE ONLY DEATH THAT WILL COME IS THIS SCYTHE TO YOUR THROAT"! Screamed Grim. Prim started to look uneasy like she knew something. I started to walk towards her until I was interrupted by a loud harsh voice."I remember you outsider, I left you alone and took the dead because I figured you were going to get eaten anyways. And your son oh he is a DARLING".He said."YOU COME AND FIGHT ME, BECAUSE IF YOU TOUCHED OR HURT MY SON I WILL KILL YOU". Anger started to rush through my body with adrenaline mixing with it. I felt like I could lift one ton and run one hundred miles. "YOu WILL REGret this.

8:02am

Entry 14

I grabbed my ax and ran towards him. I rose my ax and trick him out thinking that I was going to hit him and I came behind him and cut his back. I kepted slicing when he got to the ground and then he grabbed my leg and tripped me up. My ax fell out my hand and he picked it up. He had no remorse and tried to split my head in half. I was fast enough to roll out of the way and get up. I grabbed my bow from my back and draw an arrow down. I shot the arrow but it missed. He jumped in a tree then jump on top of me. He slammed the ax down trying to slice my head again but I caught the blade with my hand. It was cutting my hand deeper and Deeper. Grim threw his scythe scaring the chief away. He ran in his cave without saying a word.

9:32am

Entry 15

After Primrose got out of whatever trance she was in she made a bandage for my hand with aloe and rope. "VIBER!"Grim yelled. He pushed me into a tree. "You don't run off like that early in the morning did you know that is a cannibal breeding grounds with a freakin CHIEF inside, Your out you MIND"."I was looking for clues to find my son I lost him and on of those chiefs took him somewhere".I pleaded. "I Dont care I can find your son easily I know where he may be but you don't do that promise me you will never do that again"?"I promise". "Now these cannibals tradition is to go up to the mountains and have a sacrifice to their gods for food. Your son was small enough to be sacrificed. That means he was still alive". A burst of joy went through me knowing he was alive."When are these traditions held"?I asked. "On the 25 of June".Prim said. All of a Sudden Koba came running through the woods. "Hey I thought we were going hunting this morning"? Said Koba. Primrose started to back away with a scared face. "Primrose are you ok". She ran away in the woods. "I'll go get her".Said Grim.

 _ **Chapter 8: Prim Missing**_

June 9, 2000

5:45pm

Entry 16

{Prims Point of View}

*I ran as fast as I could knowing the truth. And if they knew I knew they would kill me. I have to tell Grim and Viber so they can bewarned. Though I might now be able to trust anyone. This is wrong it is all wrong.*

{Viber Point of view}

Its been awhile I need to help search. If he would have found her they would be here by now. I grabbed my gear and moved out. I haven't seen much of Nighthawk, and Koba. They probably went hunting for some more food to put in storage. I was walking silently through the woods because I don't want her to see me because she will probably run away.

{Prims Point of View}

*As I ran further and further It got darker and darker. I tripped on a root sticking acrossed the ground and thats when something grabbed me. I screamed my loudest and my hardest.*

(Viber Point of View)

I heard a scream from a short distance. I've been running for what felt like hours. I finally got there and saw a cannibal trying to eat her alive. She scrambled on the ground trying her hardest to get the dirty man off. I got my bow and shot it in the back of the head. She seemed surprised to see me."Are you ok"I asked. "Yea but we need to wait for Grim and go"She said."Why what about Koba and nighthawk"?"Forget about them we need to hold out and make a tree base. I gathered logs and sticks to make a base on a tree high enough for nobody to see. Prim looked out for Grim while I pick berries and got sticks and stones for fire.

 ** _Chapter 9: The Holdout_**

June 10, 2000

2:20 pm

Entry 17

It was a long night last night waiting for Grim, he finally got here. I was the first awake and I swear I was hearing things. I kept hearing things like "Hello" and "Is anyone out there" I decided I slept enough and shouldn't sleep in anymore. I looked out our window and saw a man with guns. He looked skinny and harmless but he couldn't be trusted. I grabbed my bow and arrow and shot it right a the edge of his foot for a warning. We were to high for him to see us. He yelled out"I'M A FRIENDLY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME"! I yelled down"PUT YOUR GUNS ON THE GROUND AND ANY OTHER WEAPONS DOWN". He was trembling with fear shaking as he put down all of his weapons on the ground. I came down with my eyes still on him and checked him.

4:33pm

Entry 18

"So you came from the plane crash huh"? asked grim. "Yea I did kind of a selfish move and took the parachute and my hunting bag and parachuted my way down. When got close to the ground there were so many trees that I got stuck up in a tree. One of those t-t-things came in the tree and eat the rope on parachute. I fell not getting hurt and I grabbed my hunting gear and ran out ever since then i've been hunting hiding and trying to find survivors. "How do we know we can trust you"! Prim said harshly and rose up putting her axe to his throat." Hey Prim are you ok I'm sure he's ok".I said. Prim got up and went to her other tree house she built privately for her. "I'm sorry she gets worked up sometimes these past days you can join us and you said you like hunting there is a field of gazelle and lizards behind the field you can hunt there"."All right thank you and my name is Jonas if you wanted to know"!

7:30pm

Entry 19

Today was a very long day of building. Grim and I built 4 Alpine houses for 2 and 3 tree houses. We knew we were hidden from cannibal reach but we won't be able to hide for long.

 _ **Chapter 10:Bad news and a Bad Offer**_

June 13, 2000

Entry 20

4:21pm

Three more people joined our community of protection. Hush, Gabriel, and Stone. They all weilded good traits; Hush had the skill of stealth and cooking, Gabriel had the skill of blacksmithing , and Stone had great plans for combat and constructions." Hey I just made the food storage, JONAS come here". said Stone."Yea"."Check out our food storages your can preserve any berries and meats you score". *BOOM* *BOOM*. "GRIM, PRIM, JONAS GRAB YOUR GEAR QUICK AND FOLLOW ME". I yelled. The Four of us ran to the direction of the explosion. The explosion was coming from the mountains. "The first phase of the ritual is starting, the Offering"."What is the offer do"?I asked. "I don't know much about this tribe but back at camp I picked up so documentations I found from scavenging".When we got back at the camp the explosions got repetitive."Thats dynamite I reckon"Said Hush."The first phase is where the three cannibal chiefs offer a living human and if it rains that means no deal and they kill the offering if it is sunny they would go to phase 2"."We need to make our way up to that mountain.

Entry 21

"We need to make our way up that mountain". I said. "We can't that takes days walk".Said Grim."Well if you don't want to help find my SON then I will go and find my son"! I walked out the alpine house in rage. Thats when Jonas and Grim came out and Grim grabbed me trying to make me stay." You're not getting yourself killed". "LET GO OF ME"! I said. "No".Said Grim.

I Grabbed Jonases pistol and put it to Grims head."Let me go". He took his hands off of me and I dropped his pistol I walked off into the wood.

 _ **Chapter 11: Surprises Come by with hard choices**_

June 25, 200

Entry 22

9:12pm

It's dark and I'm hungry and I'm cold. I need to keep going so far the first two days were sunny. The third day may be raining I never know. I keep hearing whispers in this forest. The dehydration is getting to my head. I need to keep going.

Entry 23

8:23am

"Hey wake up, Wake Viber, WAKEUP". Everything I saw was blurry and the only thing I noticed was the voice."Take the bag off of him NOW"! A dirty hand was but over my face to take the bag off. I saw Nighthawk, Koba ,and Claws. Ronnie was tied up on a Pole over on the mountains cliff. "DADDY PLEASE HELP ME". Ronnie sobbed."Are you happy to see your kid because he is not going to be living long".Said Claws. It started to rain and rain hard."You have a choice watch your son die or die with him".Claws."KOBA, NIGHTHAWK how could you betray us like that"?I yelled. They just turned their heads."I want to die with my son".Nighthawk came over and put a blade to my throat and Koba put a blade to ronnies throat." I love you son".I said to him. "DADDY".He cried."Koba you first".Said Claws. Koba slit Ronnies small little throat and cut it off clean. "I'll put this on my effigie".Said KOBA."NOOO please god no how could you...".All I could do was sob. "KILL ME NOW KILL ME".I screamed. Nighthawk took the blade and thats when an arrow went straight into his heart.

Entry 24

Koba took the head of my son and ran and Claws jumped and shot her bow in Kobas leg. While Grim untied me and gave me back my weapons. "YOU I WANT YOU"! I screamed. "You're making a bad mistake right now".Said Claws. I shot my arrow at him and I was fast enough to grab another arrow and as he stepped back to dodge the first arrow the second arrow hit him in the leg. Grim threw his stone scythes at his arms making him fall to the ground. I stood above him grabbed my axe and said."GO TO THE UNDERWORLD YOU ANIMAL".I felt like I went a little crazy because I hit him in the head over forty times splitting his head in half. Grim and primrose had to grab me off of him to stop. Jonas seemed a little scared and gathered Ronnies body for a proper burial.

We buried him in our base and and we made better weapons and even learned how to convert cannibals to friendlys over the months. We are going to get out of this Island soon this battle won't be over until I kill the cannibals that planned this act.

End of book one


End file.
